


So, You’re Dating My Brother

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shimada Brothers, Shovel Talk, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Mchanzo but 90% of it is Genji telling mccree "I just want to let you know how easily I can murder you if u hurt my brother's feelings!!!!!! :)" – prompt from anon





	So, You’re Dating My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, I got busy and forgot this prompt existed, but here it is now
> 
>  
> 
> Southern Accent Explanation:  
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for

McCree hadn’t been expecting much when he answered the call. Overwatch had been out of business for so long, he wasn’t sure who else would be there. He definitely hadn’t expected Genji to bring both his omnic Master and his brother along with him. Nor did he expect that six months later he and Hanzo would be an item. Hanzo wanted to keep it under wraps for now, and Jesse was happy to oblige.

Hanzo was currently in dorado with Genji, Lena, Reinhardt, Angie, and Hana. Winston was keeping him up to date on their mission status. Jesse sat down on the rooftops of Gibraltar, looking out over the ocean as waves crashed against the rocks below. He knew they were all going to be fine, but he still worried about them all, about Hanzo.

Jesse pulled a cigarillo out of his pocket and held it between his teeth. Smoking helped calm his nerves. His tablet pinged, and it was another update from Winston. The payload was currently being delivered by the team. If all went well, the mission would be over soon, and everyone would be back in Gibraltar by sundown. McCree itched to be there, having Hanzo’s back. Angie had him on house arrest since he banged up his leg pretty bad on their last mission. He could walk again, but Angie said it was too risky to let him go out just yet.

Towards the end of the day he found himself lounging around the hanger, waiting for the shuttle to arrive. Winston sent him an update saying the payload had been delivered, and the shuttle would be landing back here in an hour or two. They were the longest two hours of McCree’s life.

McCree felt giddy as he watched the shuttle land, being sure to greet all of his tired teammates as they stumbled out of the shuttle doors. None of them were really injured besides a few scrapes and bruises. His heart skipped a beat when Hanzo exiting the shuttle and smile his way. The archer had a nasty looking bruise on his cheek, but he was still in one piece. McCree couldn’t help but mother hen him when Hanzo walked up to him and he got a better look at the bruise.

“I’d hate ta see the other guy.” Jesse remarked, resisting the urge to brush his fingers against Hanzo’s cheek. There were too many people around for that.

Hanzo chuckled. “Yes, he has an arrow through his skull.” Hanzo commented. “One of the talon agents managed to sneak up behind me, but he only managed one hit before I dealt with him.”

“Mercy give ya anything fer it?” Jesse questioned.

“No, and I would not trouble her for something so minor.” Hanzo stated.

“Ain’t nothing minor ‘bout yer pretty face gettin’ scuffed up.” Jesse retorted.

A light blush creeped up Hanzo’s neck. “Ridiculous.” He remarked.

Jesse would have been content to continue talking to Hanzo in the hanger, but while most of the agents had already left to go to their quarters, Jesse couldn’t help but notice that Genji was eyeing them up. Jesse knew the little green ninja well enough to see that, even if Genji was wearing his faceplate. McCree tried his best to play it off. He knew Hanzo wasn’t ready to let Genji in on their relationship just yet, so as much as he wanted to hug the archer, kiss his cheek, or just put his hand on his shoulder, Jesse knew he had to resist it and keep everything light and friendly. Still, it warmed his heart to see Hanzo smiling at him, and the archer even let him walk him back to his room. He could feel Genji’s eyes on him as he and Hanzo left the hanger, but he was more focused on the beautiful man beside him.

McCree managed to steal a chaste kiss before letting Hanzo disappear in his room to rest. Even that was enough to make his heart flutter like a lovesick teenager. When he returned to his own room, McCree hadn’t expected to see his cyborg companion there waiting for him.

“Howdy there Genji.” Jesse greeted, tipping his hat to the man. “Need somethin’?” He questioned.

“You are dating Hanzo.” Genji stated. Jesse knew the man long enough to know that it wasn’t a question.

“He ain’t really ready ta call it that just yet.” Jesse replied, knowing he wasn’t going to have a chance to lie his way out of this one.

Genji tilted his head, and Jesse really wished he could see what sort of facial expressions Genji was making under his faceplate. The cyborg could be difficult to read at times. “Jesse McCree.” Genji began. “You are one of my closest friends, but if you hurt my brother you know I will end you, correct?” Genji questioned.

“I don’t doubt that.” Jesse replied, “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout it. We’re takin’ it slow, goin’ at his pace. I ain’t ever gonna hurt him, you know that.”

“I am aware that you would not purposely try to hurt him, still, if you break his heart, I will end you.” Genji remarked. “If you hurt his feelings, I will murder you in the most painful way I know how.”

The severity of Genji’s tone sent chills down Jesse’s spine. He nodded. “Understood, partner.” McCree stated.

McCree thought that would be the end of it, but apparently it was just the beginning. Now every other morning at breakfast Genji would pull him aside and explain just how he would cut Jesse up and let him choke on his own intestines if he hurt Hanzo. In the shooting range, Genji would absolutely mutilate the bots, and remind Jesse that he would share the same fate if he ever even considered hurting Hanzo. Jesse knew that Genji was just being a protective younger brother, but it was getting a little out of hand. The worst part was Genji was starting to take up time that Jesse would normally be spending with Hanzo, and the archer was starting to notice.

Jesse was almost an hour late to stargazing with Hanzo because Genji pulled him aside after dinner and used one of the leftover pumpkins from the team’s Halloween decorations to show McCree just how he would gut him if he ever broke Hanzo’s heart. Jesse was starting to think Genji just liked creeping him out more than anything.

“You are late.” Hanzo remarked. “Your tea is cold.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, sugar.” Jesse replied. “Got stuck talkin’ ta the team, ‘nd I couldn’t tell them why I wanted to go.”

Hanzo hummed. “Then, I will forgive you. This time.” Hanzo stated.

“Thank ya, darlin’.” McCree said, taking a seat next to the archer. He pulled his serape so that it wrapped around both his and Hanzo’s shoulders.

“I have noticed you spending more time with Genji.” Hanzo remarked. “Should I be worried?”

“Worried ‘bout what?” Jesse asked.

“I think you are beginning to spend more time with my brother than you do me.” Hanzo commented. “If I were a lesser man, I might get jealous.”

McCree chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “Nah, sweetheart.” Jesse replied. “Ain’t nothin’ like that.”

“Then what is it about?” Hanzo questioned. He turned his gaze from the stars to Jesse.

“Well, he sorta figured out that we were a thing, and now he likes giving me the shovel talk.” Jesse explained.

Hanzo blinked, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. “Oh.” He said simply.

“Sorry, I know you wanted ta keep this hush hush, but I know Genji won’t tell nobody, ‘nd he’d know I was lyin’ if I’d tried ta tell him otherwise.” Jesse apologized.

“No, I understand.” Hanzo replied. “And I am sorry. Genji has always been eccentric.” He added. “He will stop trying to scare you once he gets bored of it.”

Unsurprisingly, Jesse’s phone vibrated with a text notification from one Genji Shimada, with a picture of a mutilated watermelon and a caption saying, ‘this is you if you hurt my brother.’

“Don’t think he’s gonna get tired of it anytime soon.” Jesse commented.

Hanzo sighed and rolled his eyes. “He is such a child.” Hanzo huffed.

“He’s just tryin’ ta look out for you.” Jesse remarked, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s temple.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo relented. “Still, this is excessive.”

“Hey, I would gladly let him cut me up like a melon if I ever hurt ya, because I’d deserve it, Han.” Jesse stated, leaning in to steal a kiss. “I love ya darlin’-heart. Don’t ever want ta break yer heart.”

“Ridiculous cowman.” Hanzo remarked, tugging Jesse into another kiss. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com and you can send me prompts there
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, i love hearing what you guys think of this (　◠ ◡ ◠　)  
> 


End file.
